thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Winters
Lunaii= |-| Real Life= Basic Infomation Name: Red Ruby Winters Gender: Female District: 7 Age: 15 Alliance: District 7 Tributes Personality Red has a sweet, caring, kind and adorable personality. Red is caring, she is known to care for others in pain. She comforts crying children and sad people. She is trustworthy and you could keep a secret with her. The secret would be in good hands. She is known to enjoy a walk. Red is also a day-dreamer and dreams in her spare time. She is also known to have a cute personality. She is confident around friends and family and can be a little shy around new people. The wolf attack that happened in the woods, does not affect her life she remains her sweet, laughable caring self. History Red Ruby Winters was born to Jasmine Winters and Bernard Winters. She grew up in a cottage besides the wood in District 7. She attended the local school and made lots of friends. Red hates The Hunger Games, but doesn't let it get her down. She always spent time with her family. She visited her Granny every month. Her granny lived in the middle of the giant woods. One month, when she was visiting her Granny, she was attacked by a a wolf. The wolf, scratched and scratched and Red only just made in. Red was so close to death, however the wolf fled at the sound of the shotgun. A woodcutter killed the wolf before it could kill Red. The event never got Red down and she lived her life like nothing had happened. At the age of 15, Red was reaped to go into the Hunger Games. Red still has a smile on her face. Token Red token is her red hood. Her Red Hood has been her luck charm and has been with her for many adventures. Weapon Red's is skilled with axes. As she lives in district 7, she tends to be by trees, and does some cutting of trees. In the arena, the axe would be the most useful for Red. However, if a Axe isn't available a knife will do. Strengths Growing up in District 7, allowed Red to grow up around wildlife. In her spare time, she would be outside enjoying the fresh air and this is where her talent for climbing began. Also, being from District 7 gave her the strength of axes. Red is talented with the use of axes. Red is also good at skipping as she plays with skipping ropes in her spare time. Weaknesses District 7 wasn't home to many swimming pools. This meant that Red never learnt to swim. Swimming is red's weak point. She can not swim and has never swam in her life. Fear Red has only one fear and that fear is the fear of wolves. The fear was given to her after the wolf attack that happened in the woods one day. After, the attack. Red was scared of wolves and is her only fear is date. Category:District 7 Category:15 year olds Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:TheGreenMadHatter's Tributes Category:Reaped